


Target Practice

by Akinasky



Series: Negasonic Teenage Warhead: Daughter of Stiles and Derek [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bingo Event, Kisses Bingo, M/M, Pre-Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Stiles and Derek Friendship, adjusting a clothing item
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akinasky/pseuds/Akinasky
Summary: Stiles practice with his gun while the betas tussle in the woods with Derek watching over them.Kisses Bingo: Adjusting a Clothing Item
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale & The Pack, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Negasonic Teenage Warhead: Daughter of Stiles and Derek [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1135265
Kudos: 90
Collections: Kisses Bingo





	Target Practice

**Author's Note:**

> Pre ship in the Negasonic Teenage Warhead series. Enjoy!!! Please comment, I am desperate for them <3 <3

Derek watched as Stiles aimed the handgun and took another shot, it hit the target that was set in the distance and he couldn’t help but smile a little. Stiles had taken being paralyzed by the kanima in the Sheriff’s station very seriously and decided to re-up on his training with guns. He was underage and wasn’t supposed to have the gun but the Sheriff cared more about his son’s safety than the gun laws he was supposed to uphold. Technically the gun belonged to the Sheriff and Derek was with him which meant that the minor wasn’t without ‘adult supervision’ even though Derek didn’t really consider himself a grown up by any stretch of the imagination.

Stiles was a good shot.

Derek checked on Erica, Isaac and Boyd who were bouncing off trees a good distance away from the gunfire, for safety and comfort since the sound wouldn’t feel great to their baby beta ears, Derek had a lot more time getting used to ignoring or tuning out the loud noises like gunfire but he was still wearing ear plugs to help dampen the sound a little.

Stiles shot another three times in quick succession, hitting the target each time as he moved to different angles. Derek allowed his focus to cut between his betas and Stiles until he heard Stiles ask, “What do you think? Ready for the Hunter Olympics?”

Derek pulled the ear plugs out and tucked them into his jacket pocket, messing up the collar a little in the process as Stiles checked the safety and put the gun aside safely in view. He sat down on large rock that Derek was sitting on, grinning like mad at his own abilities, “I don’t think you can actually perform in the Hunter Olympics unless you are willing to kill werewolves.”

Stiles snapped his fingers, looking disappointed, “Damn, that leaves me out.”

Derek’s lips quirked a little at the corner and Stiles reached over, adjusting his coat and laying it down against the Henley that Derek was wearing (he was trying to ignore the fact that he changed his shirt three times to impress Stiles) and Derek swallowed at the sensation of Stiles’s fingers running lightly over his chest. It was glancing, over in a second but Derek’s heart pattered wildly against his chest, the beat of his pulse quickening at his throat and wrists, wishing the moment could last longer. Derek looked over at Stiles, reaching out to smooth the already smooth collar of his checkered button up shirt and Stiles grinned at the contact.

Derek swallowed again as their hands dropped away from each other and thought about something Argent said, “You know, Chris Argent told me what you did, after he found out that Kate was guilty. When you stuck up for me, he was holding you and trying to make you ‘see the light’ when it comes to werewolves, and you turned it around. I think he was trying to apologize for his behavior or something and what you said came up. How could you possibly have known to side with me about that? Or chosen to pick werewolves over humans? We are dangerous.”

Stiles snorted, “Humans are dangerous, they destroy things they don’t understand. Your family was innocent and Scott and the Argents, they were short sighted for personal and selfish reasons when they blamed you and ignored Kate’s misdeeds. I did some reading without my Dad’s permission so this is mostly hush-hush but before your family died there was less death and less weird unexplainable occurrences and deaths. I think the death of your family actually harmed Beacon Hills and even though it has genuinely sucked beyond the telling this past year since you returned, I think that having you back and having a stable pack again someday, it’s going to save this town.”

Derek’s breath shuddered out of him as he tried to shove his emotions back down below the surface, how could this person? This _human?_ Know so much and understand and accept and have grace even after the losses he’s dealt with? How could he possibly have more compassion for a bunch of werewolves rather than the humans he was one of? Was it just because of Scott?

“It’s not just because of Scott, you know.”

Derek’s gaze snapped to Stiles’s, wondering if he spoke out loud.

“I’m not reading your mind or anything, just your face and body language. I am getting a little better at ‘Derek Speak’. I was in the Sheriff’s station when you and your sister were brought in and they were trying to find a relative to send you to. I was there when you both slipped out, scared of what might happen if you were killed too. I didn’t know about Kate at the time, too young to really understand, but I know what ‘haunted’ looks like and it was all over you. Haunted and scared kids. You weren’t monsters. I know that now and you deserved more benefit from me in the beginning but I am a dumb teenager so there is that.”

Derek blinked at Stiles for a few moments and the human reached out again and pressed a hand to his shoulder, thumb just under the collar he fixed moments ago and squeezed gently.

“Wow,” Derek husked then cleared his throat, “You know you are going to have to stop using ‘teenage idiocy’ to get away with everything.”

Stiles threw his head back with a bark of laughter that brought the betas to a screeching halt for a second before they continued scuffling in the woods, “I am going to use that one until my 20th birthday, don’t even try to take that from me.”

Derek snorted then purposefully chose to stop talking about heavy things, if that continued, he was going to spill every goddamned secret he had and Derek wasn’t prepared for that kind of trust, not even with Stiles. “I think you are doing really well but you know what you should do?”

“What?”

“Shoot the betas.”

Three identical shrieks of “What!” came from the distance as Stiles grinned like a fool and Derek scoffed at their worry.

“You’ll heal, children.”

Stiles went to reload while the betas ran off laughing madly.


End file.
